jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:My Name Is Tom
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adamjones.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 08:03, 26 April 2009 Re:Pics Very good work! I'm looking forward to seeing your pics! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I love your edits to the main page. Thank you very much. ZEM talk to me! 01:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've added you to my friends. :) (I have my page locked so that when I tick off some crazy spamming vandal they don't flame me and add nasty stuff to my page...) ZEM talk to me! 18:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Thank you very much for notifying me about the vandals, I might not have found them for a while. ZEM talk to me! 05:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) .... I don't see any blogs, so I can't do a fan fic... User page Would you like me to make an image gallery for your page so that your images aren't all on one side or the other? Also, are you a member on YouTube? ZEM talk to me! 20:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : I appreciate the offer, that was all from one box minus the pog and card sets, and i still have two more boxes to go... (comming soon) So i still want to put descriptions and such under each picture, and adjust the photos and sizes myself. Feel free to mess around with the page tho, it can always be undone.... speaking of I was thinking of doing the front page like the My Name Is Earl wiki with pics as categories, take a look and tell me what you think. I also think the site would be better with a black background.--My Name Is Tom 00:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin or bcrat? I was thinking about this prior to your message, you would make a great admin. Have you ever been an admin elsewhere? I want to make you an admin, but I am only an admin myself and only bcrats can give admin powers aside from Wikia Staff. I'll see about getting bcrat powers for myself and I'll give you powers if I do. By the way, I have been busy on Primeval Wikia and that is why it took me a while to write back, sorry for the wait. ZEM talk to me! 08:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I admin one I started "Howard Stern" its barely off the ground, and i asked both you and the other wiki im at "My Name Is Earl" at the same time, and you both said yes. Im all business, and thanks alot. You knew i wasn't foolin around when i uploaded the first part of my collection :)--My Name Is Tom 09:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was made a b-crat here so that the members can help decide who admins. I'm glad to hear that you have some admin experience, I have quite a bit myself... I admin on more than half a dozen wikis (with help of course!) Would you look around (I will too) and see if there is anyone else here who is admin materiel? Thanks! ZEM talk to me! 20:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV Hey, did you post the poster on the JPIV page? User:Mesozoic Pictures *Well, you can put anything you want on the user page, and I agree, the page looks better with a poster, but since it's non-official, it shouldn't be up. But you can place it on the discussion page. **No problem, and sure!! -User:Mesozoic Pictures Misunderstanding... OK, this is what I was trying to say… Originally when I was talking to you, I said that I could not make him an admin because I was not a b-crat. You write adoption request, I read and realized that he thought I didn’t know how to make others admins (Which I’ve done on Pigeon Wiki and Primeval Wiki), I proceeded to write under the same request that I do know how but I need bureaucrat powers. Catherine Munro answers your request (and removes my comment) telling you that I (ZEM) have been give b-crat power, and that the JP wiki community should work together to decide on its admins. Hope this clears everything up. :) ZEM talk to me! 00:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps I should create a site notice and a page for people to vote on who should be an admin. And then make two or three people admins. ZEM talk to me! 00:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::You know what, I think I'll make you an admin just based on my own judgement and not a vote, because I wanted to make you an admin before. I think that Mez Pix would do good also, but since I haven't talked to him yet, we can nominate and vote for him. ZEM talk to me! 01:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::I made you an admin, use your powers wisely and ask me if you have questions - 'cause even if it doesn't seem like I'm around I often check wikia. Good luck. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Would you mind if I made a YouTube video of your Jurassic Park collection? As long as I give you credit for the pics? I just think it would be a cool idea. ZEM talk to me! 05:20, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I retain all respective rights to my collecton and private property, so NO!!.... j/k :) imagine if i were actually like that :) I would love it!! I got the card collection all scanned in and trimed up, color corrected(graphic designer in past life), and im thinking of a way to display them and up our page qty. wookiepedia is crazy with stuff, why not? put it nice and big. the cards are a gold mine of info, and we can revert back to it. I'd like to see every bit of info i have on JP on this site. :Side story... chompin at the bit for Operation genesis, my girls uncle worked for E.A. games, gave me a ton of free games. He gave me the box to the ps2 vrs. IT WAS EMPTY that was about two years ago... didnt want to play it again till you spotlighted this site.... Thanks alot ZEM.. I blame you. Hehe. Was at game stop and priced checked it still at $40 just for the game w/no box. Saw it just went up on UK ebay for ₤0.99 (lyra?). i don't know the exchange rate plus the shipping to cali. who knows what ull acyually get too? Might as well get it here.--My Name Is Tom 07:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Adminship I did? If I did I'm so sorry, it was a complete accident. -User: Mesozoic Pictures